Como si fuera esta noche la última vez
by Daily Mail
Summary: Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después...


**Como si fuera esta noche la última vez…**

**PrusiaxAustria  
><strong>

_Dedicado... a nadie ps ):_

_Ehms... derechos de autor tío Jimarulla, ok, gracias._

_Ah, el título viene de esa canción, la de "bésame, bésame mucho... como si fuera esta noche la última vez... bésameeee, bésame mucho... que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después..." Sí, weá mamona 8D  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Dos sutiles dobleces enmarcaban el papel ya viejo, dejando ver que estaba romperse. Pero eso a Roderich no le importaba, de vez en cuando prefería leer la original a la imitación que mandó a hacer, sólo por si acaso, se dijo. Es que esa era de puño y letra, como si hubiese sido escrita por la propia sangre del autor. ¿Qué cuántos años tenía esa carta? Los suficientes, respondía el dueño cada vez que le preguntaban. Sin embargo, todavía recuerda la primera vez que la tuvo en sus manos, abriendo el sobre precipitadamente, desesperado por saber su contenido.<p>

Oh sí, él lo recordaba. Probablemente… no, seguramente nunca lo olvidaría...

—A ver Gilbert, déjame entender… —tenía una cara de pocos amigos, unas ojeras épicas y los ojos rojos de trasnoche— Son las 5 am, ni siquiera avisas que vendrías y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

—Sí. —dijo secamente el albino— Oye, ¿Has estado llorando? —se acercó unos pasos al dueño de casa, estando con un pie adentro y otro afuera del hogar.

—No me cambies el tema. —paró el estratégico movimiento del otro evitando que pase con su brazo en el torso del otro— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tú sabes a lo que vengo…

—No, no lo sé.

—Vamos, Rode…

—He dicho que no. Y un no, es un no. —dio unos pasos hacia dentro, dispuesto a plantarle la puerta en la cara.

Gilbert lo detuvo, posó su mano en la puerta y con la vista baja dijo un pequeño susurro, que quizá no era para escucharse, pero Roderich lo oyó perfectamente.

—…Es la última vez…

Pasaron unos cinco segundos para que el bien educado aristócrata le agarrara el brazo a su inusual visita (aunque innegablemente esperada) y lo arrastrara hasta el sillón. Desapareció unos instantes y volvió con dos tazas de café. Le pasó una a su invitado y con la suya en las manos, se sentó al lado.

Después de unos sorbos resonantes en el silencio del salón, Gilbert reabrió la conversación.

—Te demoraste poco en la cocina —mantuvo la taza ya sin líquido dentro entre sus manos, mirando el vacío de esta.

—Hmm… —Roderich seguía bebiendo.

—El agua estaba hervida de antes, ¿no?

—Hmm…

—Sabías que yo vendría, ¿cierto?

—Hmm…

—Antes que yo llegara… estabas llorando… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

El interrogado dejó su taza en la mesita.

—Sí, sí y… casi.

—Ahám.

Silencio otra vez.

—¿…Llorarás mañana?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Exacto. —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del prusiano. De a poco, su mano fue acercándose a la de su acompañante, proporcionándole caricias con el pulgar.

—¿Llorarás pasado mañana?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Jeh, ¿y pasado pasado mañana?

—Es obvio que no.

—¿La semana entrante? —fue acercándose hacia el rostro del austríaco, quedando frente a frente.

—…No. —dijo suave, despacio.

—¿Llorarás por mí alguna vez? —muy cerca de los labios del otro, el aire ya era compartido.

—…Quien sabe…

Las bocas se unieron, se fundieron, atraídas la una a la otra, sabiendo que disponían de poco tiempo.

Ahora es cuando pensaban el por qué no estuvieron junto mucho más, los perdóname, los gracias, los te quiero, te amo.

El tiempo no tiene compasión, no se detiene por heridos en el camino, por obstáculos insignificantes, por problemas ajenos. Él sólo sigue su camino. Siempre adelante, sin mirar hacia atrás. Entretenidos, como si fuera la primera vez, jugaron a descubrirse. Aunque bien sabían los puntos débiles del otro, bien sabían lo que al otro le disgustaba, bien sabían que los dos se amaban con locura desde hacía mucho tiempo… También sabían que no era la primera, sino la última vez. El fiel amigo del tiempo, el reloj, avisa penosamente a los enamorados con su impaciente tic-tac que ya es hora de la despedida. ¿Cuántos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron juntos? No se dieron cuenta cuando ya era hora de partir. El tiempo no da tregua.

Roderich le dedicó una sonrisa. La más extraña y maravillosa sonrisa que le pudo haber apreciado alguien jamás. Había un despojo de tristeza en su expresión. Unos ojos violeta que relucían con los claros de la mañana y unos labios sonrosados por el calor de los besos de su amante. Gilbert, embelesado, sabía lo que proseguía. Le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Se acercó y le dio el último beso casi de improviso, nervioso, temeroso, como si hubiese estado ansioso de dárselo, así como fue el primero hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Roderich lo acercó más a sí y lo abrazó tan fuerte que ambos pensaron que se iban a fusionar. Pero la ciencia no lo permite, así como no lo permite el transcurso de la historia. Acercándose el fin, ambos se miraron, susurrándose qué cosas, cuídate, te extrañaré, te quiero, no seas tonto, siempre lo fui por ti, ya lárgate de una vez…

—Ya, lárgate de una vez… —rompió el momento el castaño, quien en el fondo quería lo contrario.

—A sus órdenes, señor aristócrata. —dispuesto a irse, Roderich le tomó del brazo, alargó un poco el cuello y le besó la frente. ¿No saben que el beso en la frente significa "no te quiero perder"? Pues Rode lo sabía.

Y así vio a su amigo de infancia, su posterior enemigo y más adelante amante cruzar el umbral de su puerta por última vez. Se dirigió hacia la ventana para seguir la caballera blanca por la acera. Pero ya no había rastro de él. Se sentó en el sillón a esperar. ¿Qué cosa? No quería pensar. ¿Acaso no era obvio? No quería recordarlo. Cerró sus ojos y calló dormido.

Al paso de unas horas despertó y decidió ir a ordenar su habitación. Pareciera como si todo el zoológico de Jumanji hubiera transitado por ahí. Bueno, Gilbert podía comparárseles. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Ya era mediodía. Se quedó un rato pensando, mirando a un punto fijo con la mente en blanco. En seguida sacudió su cabeza y retomó la limpieza. Después de ver que todo estaba un poco más decente, la encontró. Estaba en la mesa de noche, ajena a todo desorden. El sobre blanco relucía y la calcomanía que hacía de cerradura tenía impresa la bandera prusiana. ¿De quién más podría ser?

_No tan podrido señorito:_

_Te amo. Eso es todo. ¿Esperabas algo más largo y sentimental? Pues sabes que no soy así, pero que va, ya estoy en esto. _

_Pórtate bien. No te vendas ni arriendes por ahorrar (te conozco, hum) y… ¡Que sepa que han tomado tus regiones vitales, pobre de él! No existirá ningún otro tan asombroso reino que pueda comparárseme y que tenga el valor de arrebatártelas… si es que sabes a lo que me refiero, gatito… está bien, lo dejo, no te sulfures, kesese. Ah, te encargo a Gilbird. Pobre de él, alejarse de tan asombroso dueño. Sé que su incesante piar te da dolores de cabeza, pero te agradezco de antemano. Por favor, dile a Lud que no tuve el valor de despedirme de él por que soy asombrosamente malo en despedidas, pero que lo quiero un montón, siempre lo haré. Que él sabe mejor que nadie que tiene todas las aptitudes para surgir y ser el mejor… ¡igual o más asombroso que su hermano mayor! A Eli e Ita-chan les mando mis más sinceras disculpas si alguna vez los moleste o incomodé… ¡pero no me arrepiento! Kesesese… No, en serio, tú sabes que esa es mi manera de entregar mi cariño. A los chicos, Francis y Antonio, que se cuiden y que cuiden lo que tienen, lo que son. Que disfruten la vida y que… ¡festejen en mi nombre!_

_Y finalmente a ti, amor. En todos estos años te he dicho de todo, pero… creo que hay algo que guardé precisamente para este momento:_

_Las personas no se mueren hasta que son olvidadas. Recuérdame Roderich, que yo no te olvido._

_¿Nos volveremos a ver? Eso depende de ti. Llámame y ahí estaré. _

…_Se me es incapaz seguir con esta cursilería, creo que escribí mucho y ya me duele la muñeca, además queda poca tinta._

_Hasta Luego, _

_El Asombroso Gilbert._

No recuerda cuántos litros lloró aquella vez, cuántos pañuelos usó y desechó y cuántos fueron los días, semanas o meses que estuvo como sonámbulo deambulando por la casa en pijamas. Pero el asombroso él cumplió su palabra, muchas veces. Hubo una ocasión donde invitados huyeron despavoridos de la casa del aristócrata por creer haber visto un fantasma rondar en ella. Y Roderich no les detenía, ni daba explicaciones, después de todo, estaban en lo cierto...

...Justo después de releer la carta, ya doblada en dos formándose los pliegues que hacían ver al papel viejo a punto de romperse, Eldestein fijó su mirada en la ventana. Ahí reposaba casi camuflándose con la cortina que danzaba al ritmo de la brisa, Gilbert, que lo observaba apaciblemente, gratamente, como si lo abrazara con la mirada. Roderich, ya acostumbrado a su presencia y a sus visitas inesperadas, le sonrió y le señalo la carta. El ex prusiano le sonrió de vuelta y desapareció con el viento, degradándose en colores, como espuma evaporándose, como barrido tal como si hubiese sido polvo.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… Ok, ahora pueden salir. Las lágrimas brotaron y corrieron, deslizándose calladamente por sus mejillas. Está bien, está bien. Tranquilízate, mantén tu postura, él te está mirando.

Se levantó dando un extenso suspiro.

Se acercó a las cortinas y las acarició calmadamente, lento, con un rostro lleno de templanza, cariño y ternura, como si el deseo fuese retener la esencia del aparecido, frotarse las manos contra la tela y pensar que así podría tenerlo, guardarlo, volver a poseerlo. ¿A quién trata de engañar? Terminó zarandeándolas, tirándolas y posteriormente arrancándolas, desgarrando por fin la delicada tela carmesí, y entre sollozos, entre mordeduras de labios, entre lágrimas que parecían una leve lluvia pero que paulatinamente estallaron en una amarga tormenta, calló por fin rendido, de rodillas al suelo, como si hubiese perdido de la peor forma una guerra. Abrazó como a un hijo herido la tela que yacía en el piso, sin ningún rastro de lo que había sido hace unos instantes. Estaba exhausto. De tanto dolor, de tanto tiempo soportando el protocolo, la frialdad. Del vacío de tener al ser amado tan lejos, en ninguna parte, sin retorno. Todo sabor a nostalgia. Todo sabor al recuerdo de Gilbert.

—Vuelve… vuelve…

* * *

><p>Quizá no se entiendan algunas cosas. Perdón por eso. Pero todo se ve más ordenado en mi cabeza ): Si alguien no entiende algo, sea bienvenido a escribir y wearme 8D Ah, sry Gilbo, siempre te mato ):<p> 


End file.
